


How to silence a wolf

by Welcome_to_yesterday



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcome_to_yesterday/pseuds/Welcome_to_yesterday
Summary: When a monster attack at the hospital injures Derek, he ends up trapped in an elevator with none other than Stiles Stilinski.Though he's not as angry about it as people might think.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 196





	How to silence a wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated.

Heavy breathing filled the space, the low hum of the lights above them creating a noise to fill the silence between them. A creak echoed as the elevator slowed to a stop, a quiet ding breaking through it all to signal the two had arrived at their floor. And yet the doors didn’t slide open. 

Stiles stood and stared at the doors for a good five minutes, squinting at his warped reflection in the metal. Probably mentally cursing or arguing with himself in his head. Derek wasn’t exactly sure what the kid was thinking about and frankly he couldn’t be bothered to ask. With one hand clutching at his wound, and stupidly refusing to heal his side, his other reached out to tug on the material of Stiles' jeans.

“Would you sit down? Scott told us to hide in here. The pack will come and open the doors for us when it's safe,” the sourwolf grunted, shifting himself to ease a cramp in his hip as those wide doe eyes finally landed on him. There’s a small expression of hesitation before turning himself slightly, Stiles pushing whatever thoughts he previously had aside to focus on this moment.

“I think I’ll pass on sitting on the floor of a frequently used hospital elevator,” the kid mumbles, his hand moving towards his mouth as his teeth tore at the skin around his nails. A terrible habit he was aware of, but right now he needed some way to calm himself down.

“Exactly,” Derek huffs, that fed up look directed right at Stiles, “A hospital elevator. Which I’m pretty sure would need to be regularly sanitised. Now, sit your ass down, you reek of anxiety.”

The wolf’s comment has Stiles slowly crouching, his eyes focused on the floor before he does indeed drop himself to sit. His lanky limbs crossing awkwardly as he settles himself by Derek’s side. Hands reach out for the man’s shirt, once grey now soaked red, carefully peeling it away from the wound.

“Y’know, you could just stop scenting me,” Stiles suggested, brows furrowing as he leans in for a closer inspection of the wound. They weren’t certain about what they had been fighting in the hospital, just that it was bad and they needed it gone. Judging by the gash in Derek’s side, the enemy at least had claws. Nasty ones too.

“I’d have to stop breathing to ignore your scent. Hey, ow, watch it,” the wolf flinches as the teen pokes at the wound, hand slapping Stiles’ prodding fingers away. “Can you please not touch my damn injury?”

“I thought wolves could heal,” Stiles murmurs and his eyes drift away from the disgusting pulsating red and black grossness to catch Derek's gaze. And, for once, the werewolf was showing emotion.  
His brows were knit together ever so slightly, lips pursed as he thought over how to respond to the words. Worried. 

“We can...usually,” Derek mutters and his eyes snap shut, hissing and his whole body curls as a deep pain shoots through his side. Stiles is quick to react, grabbing Derek’s hand as some kind of moral support since it wasn’t like he could take the pain away. Not that he’d want to. It looked really bad. Fuck experincing that.

“So, why aren’t you healing?” 

It was a question that Derek had been asking himself for months now. Ever since the run in with Kate, being turned into a younger version of himself, and then back to his normal self, Derek had been losing his wolf abilities. He hadn’t thought it was a big deal until he ended up trapped in an elevator with Stiles freaking Stilinksi whilst most likely bleeding out.

The silence that followed his question was enough of an answer for Stiles. It screamed worry and fear and the threat of possibly losing derek. Even if he survived this, Derek wasn’t himself right now. And Stiles knew he had to do something to fix it. 

“Could you open the doors?” Stiles whispers, nodding his head towards them as if there was another set of doors in the elevator.

Derek’s eyes fluttered open to catch the subtle nod and glance towards the shining metal. He could guess what Stiles’ plan was before the kid had even tried to explain it to him. They’d been told by Scott to stay in here and hide, not wanting to risk losing his friends. But if they did nothing, they might lose Derek anyways.  
With a grunt, he dragged himself to his knees and shuffled towards the doors. Claws extend from his fingertips and he anchors them in the gap between before using as much strength as he has to shove the doors open. The noise is enough to have both of them wincing, knowing they were risking attracting attention. But Derek wedges it open just enough for the thin frame of Stiles to be able to slip out. 

The kid pokes his head out first, looking down the long corridor and waiting to see if anything came for them before he crept out of the safety of the elevator. There was a slight squeak from the soles of his shoes on the floor, Stiles trying to stay as quiet as he could. He just started grabbing handfuls of any medical supplies he could find, dipping in and out of a few rooms to gather a substantial stash then retreating back to Derek.  
God, he looked even worse. His skin was starting to pale slightly and the shirt was wasted, Stiles dropping his finds on the floor as he sat back down by the wolf. Trembling finger tips picked up some scissors and cut the shirt away, throwing the sticky fabric aside and hoping he could figure out how to help the man...wolf...man wolf. 

“You’ll need to clean it up first,” Derek muttered, hand loosely pointing to a cloth. “Get rid of most of the blood and we can see what this thing did to me.”

Stiles quickly nods and shakes his head, trying to shake himself out of his thoughts. Derek wasn’t going to die. This was Derek Hale. He’d survived a house fire. Hunters. Dating Kate Argent. Dealing with a bunch of inexperienced teens. He could survive one injury.  
The cloth swiped at the blood, Derek flinching with some pain but telling Stiles to just hurry up whenever he hesitated. It seemed that the bleeding itself had slowed to a minimum, so wiping it all away was the best they could do. But as he cleared the area of crimson, a frown settled on Stiles’ face.  
The edges of the wound were tainted a deep purple, his fingers drifting over the skin before scrambling at his selection of equipment. He grabbed for a lighter and grinned as he held it up, Derek's eyes almost bulging out of his head.

“What is that for? Why is it in a hospital? Hell, why is it in your hands?!” Derek protested, squirming slightly to inch away from the brunette who slammed his hand on Derek's stomach to keep him still.

“It’s wolfsbane, you idiot! That thing probably has claws covered in the stuff. And you always say that it has to be burnt out,” he says with an almost devious smirk, thankful to be able to get a hint of pay back on derek for...well, quite a few things. Punching his hand that one time. Slamming his head into the steering wheel of his jeep. This felt deserved.  
He flicked the lighter on and saw Derek tense at the sight of it, starting to move it towards the wound when a hand stopped him. 

“Wait. It’ll hurt. We can’t have me making so much noise,” Derek grunts and lets out a breath of relief as the flame is extinguished for now, Stiles kneeling back on his ankles with a sigh as he looks at the wolf. 

“Well, how are we supposed to keep you quiet then?” he questioned, brows furrowing when the hand snatches the lighter out of his grasp and then the other cups his cheek.

“Like this.”

Derek tugs the boy closer to him, capturing the pretty lips with his own as a very welcomed distraction. Stiles’ hands clutch at the remaining shirt fabric, a muffled groan shared in the kiss as Derek flicks the lighter on and presses it to his own side. He deserved this, for being a stupid idiot and letting himself get attacked in the first place. Mainly because by making himself weak, he couldn’t protect Stiles if he needed to. 

He felt the last of the pain ebb out of his side and the lighter was instantly discarded, panting heavily as he finally released Stiles and let the kid pull back from the kiss. His cheeks were flushed deeply, blinking his beautiful eyes in the confusion of the moment and Derek couldn't help but laugh softly.

“Well, I’m glad to see that whilst we’re out here fighting the bad guys, you two are doing something productive.” 

The voice of Malia cuts through the air and they both quickly look to the gap in the elevator doors to see the others all there, having come to get them as promised. Derek looked like a smug bastard, pulling himself to his feet and brushing himself down and adjusting his jeans before he offered a hand to help Stiles up. 

“Stiles was helping me, that's all,” he mutters and the brunette’s mouth was gaping like a fish, unsure how to defend himself in the moment when he was clearly caught doing the thing he wanted to deny. 

“Ugh, gross, please don’t tell me anymore,” Malia huffs and turns on her heel to start following the other out, Stiles scrambling after them when he realises what they were thinking.

“No! No, he doesn’t mean it like that!” 

Derek takes a moment before he exits the elevator, chuckling to himself as he watches Stiles rush after the others to defend his case, limbs flailing as he does. Yeah...yeah he liked this one.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't write a fic for over a year and then boom. here i am. comment if you want to suggest a teen wolf one shot or if i should do more of whatever this is


End file.
